External fixation frames may be used to correct skeletal deformities using the distraction osteogenesis process. The Ilizarov external fixation devices, for example, are widely used for this purpose. The Ilizarov-type devices may be used to translate bone segments by manipulating rings connected to each bone segment.
External fixation devices generally utilize a plurality of threaded rods fixated to through-holes in the rings to build the frame. In order to build a desired frame, these rods generally have to have different lengths. A problem that may arise out of this is that such external fixation frames generally do not allow significant manipulation of what may be referred to as a transport ring without disassembling and then reassembling the frame or adding new devices. These systems generally require removal of the entire frame in order to perform reconstruction.
Once the frame is installed, the patient or surgeon generally moves the rings or percutaneous fixation components manually or mechanically by adjusting a series of adjustment mechanism, such as nuts, for example. A traditional method of adjusting the frame height generally requires the surgeon to loosen an individual nut gradually while tightening another other nut in order to secure the frame. These position adjustments must be done where the nuts are secured, making it very difficult for the patient to make the required daily adjustments with consideration of stable fixation in mind. Other devices use different techniques to adjust the effective length of the rods, but all must be adjusted somewhere between the ends, offering limited access for the patient.
As adjustments made to external fixation devices are often a daily task for the patient, easy access to frame adjustment mechanisms would be beneficial for the patient.